


Graduation Day

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Three's a Crowd [5]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was one step closer to reaching his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless, mindless fluff. Divergent timeline, set after Vengeance. (http://akicrack.livejournal.com/12426.html) Just...imgaine that SoI didn't give up after his dad went apeshit.

Son of Insano was dangerously close to his goal of destroying Linkara forever. His dissertation on orbital death-rays had gotten the highest mark in the history of the college, the practical exam had been laughably easy (honestly, it wasn’t that difficult to construct a working deathbot) and now all he had to do was shake hands (figuratively, of course) with the head of Mad Scientist Academy.

When he had enrolled five years earlier with the intention of learning enough to take down Linkara once and for all, no one had believed he could do it, except for his dad. Even Uncle Spoony had laughed at him. He’d vowed to prove them all wrong, and sure enough, he had done.

His dad had helped with the workload when he could but Dr Insano had other work to do and besides, SoI had wanted to prove he could do it himself and restore his dad’s honour by taking Linkara down at the same time. He wanted his dad to be proud of him.

All that was left to be done now was arrange for Linkara to be in the right place at the right time, Son of Insano mused as he wandered around the quad, looking for his dad. Then Insano would be proud of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Insano walking towards him, but before he could let off a suitably maniacal laugh at his success, Insano scooped him up into a big hug.

“My son, the best mad scientist ever!” he crowed to anyone who would listen, still holding his son in the crook of his arm. “Quake with fear, you tiny fools, because my boy’s going to rule the world one day, with SCIENCE!”

Maybe, thought Son of Insano, trying to hide a pleased grin against his dad’s arm, the revenge plot for Linkara could wait, at least for a few days.


End file.
